Exactly
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM this is a second epilogue to my first fic, Unlikely. How do our new parents deal with their little ones' interruptions?


_A/N: It is very important that you have read at least the last chapter of my very first fic, "Unlikely," in order for you to understand this. Like I said, if you don't want to read the whole thing, please at least read the last chapter. This was written for a challenge set by Always Hopeful/ mmadlyinlove at the ADMM Boards. Happy reading, Sprinks_

**Exactly**

Candles filled the room shedding dim light onto a tartan blanket that lay before the dark fireplace. Minerva quietly placed a tray with strawberries and Albus' favorite chocolate dipping sauce on the nearby coffeetable before silently making her way back to their bedroom.

She changed into her new negligee and took a moment in front of their full length mirror to appraise the changes the last few months had brought to her body. She had never been curvy before, but she certainly was now. With a smile she reminded herself that she was not the only one who appreciated her newly full chest and rounded hips.

Albus appeared at that moment as if he knew she was thinking of him. Her smile broadened as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her finally flat stomach and nuzzled her neck.

"Everyone down for the night?"

He sighed melodramatically before chuckling. "Let's hope so. When I managed to sneak out, Richie was sucking on Maggie's thumb and Maggie was gurgling in her sleep."

Minerva's quiet giggle joined his laughter as she pictured her little ones curled up together. At only three months, the twins had already shown they had inherited their mother's temper and their father's stubbornness. They refused to sleep in their own cribs and Albus and Minerva had finally given in with hopes that the whole family would get a little more sleep. So far it had not helped much, but tonight Minerva was determined to spend some quality time with her husband.

She turned in Albus' embrace, placing her hands on his chest. "Well I hope they will sleep for a while. I have some plans for their father."

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind? A quiet game of chess? Or there are those reports from the ministry to go over," he teased as she began undoing the knot in his robe's belt.

Her answer was interrupted by his lips on hers. Minerva felt her knees go weak as the kiss deepened. She was almost ready to throw out her plans in favor of a quick move to a more "comfortable" location, when she heard a cry from the nursery.

Albus broke the kiss, still holding his wife close. "Maggie?"

"Yes, I think so, but I'm sure Rich will join her in a few moments. I'll go."

"No, I'll go."

Minerva smiled up at him. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'm counting on that," Albus said, already making his way through the sitting room to the nursery.

Maggie had taken her screaming up a notch and Richard had already started to whimper when he entered the room. As Albus went about changing first one diaper and then another, he talked to them soothingly.

"You know, I am the luckiest man in the world. I have the most adorable children," he took a moment to tickle Maggie, as her screams turned into a gurgle," and I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wonderful your mother is. Until you two came along, I was sure I could never love anyone as much as I do your Mum. That is why I have a favor to ask. One day, you will understand why…" He looked at Maggie and suddenly realized what he was saying. "One day, _many, many _years from now, hopefully not before you are _at least _ninety, you will understand why, but for now I just need you both to go to sleep." He placed the now happy twins back into the crib. "Your mum has some plans for me and I have some things I would like to… _discuss_ with her as well. So go to sleep, little ones." Albus leaned down, giving each of the drowsy babes a kiss on the forehead.

He tiptoed out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Minerva laid in front of their fireplace wrapped up in the blanket he had put down earlier.

"Cold?" he asked as he lit the fire with a wave of his hand, warding it against interruptions at the same time.

"A little."

Now that he was closer he could see she was shivering a bit. "I am sure I could take care of that for you."

She smirked as he kneeled over her. Slowly he began to peel the blanket away from her, kissing each inch of exposed skin. It was soon very obvious why she was chilled.

"My dear, it seems you have lost a certain item of clothing." His fingers traced lazy patterns across her stomach as he kissed each of her fading stretch marks.

"Shall I go look for it?" she asked, attempting to sound innocent as her husky voice betrayed her desire.

His answer was lost in a disgruntled groan, as the sound of their son's cries filled the room.

"If we keep going to them, they won't learn to self-sooth." It was obvious he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"I just fed them and you just changed their diapers, so nothing could be wrong, right?" She had already grabbed her robe and was beginning to get up, even as she spoke.

"Exactly," Albus said though neither believed him, as he rose along with her and they made their way to the nursery.

By this time, Maggie had joined her brother and the combined force of their keening had woken Fawkes, who, having just come through a burning day was still a bit irritable to begin with. The screeching of the phoenix in their bedroom united with their children's wails was more than Albus could take.

Minerva picked up both babies and moved to the rocking chair, trying to comfort them, as Albus tried to deal with Fawkes.

_So much for a night of seduction_, Albus thought as he held the little phoenix close. He moved back into the nursery, hoping the lullaby Minerva was humming would help calm his familiar as well.

Minerva looked up at him with a smile. "Maybe we should try this on another night, Albus. It doesn't seem as though anyone wants to cooperate." Her tone was soothing, but it was obvious she was still as frustrated with the situation as he was. "Maybe we could get someone to watch them for our anniversary, next week."

At her words, Albus was struck with an idea. "I have a better idea, my dear."

Minerva recognized the look in her husband's eyes and she knew it meant trouble for someone. "Albus?"

"It's time to call in some favors."

Suddenly, Minerva understood. "But Albus, we can't."

"You pack the diaper bag and I will firecall James. And don't you dare put anything on under that robe." He nearly giggled with glee as he turned to the fireplace.

"But Albus, tonight is their anniversary!" she called after him, even as she began pointing her wand and moving things into the diaper bag.

With a large grin, he responded "_Exactly_."


End file.
